


Touching You

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: This is a Marvel AU. Updates will occur on Tuesdays EST.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You meet Bucky at a club and things progress...

You stared at yourself in the mirror, smoothing an invisible wrinkle in your jeans and you frowned at your reflection. Smoothing your hands over your hips, you stood sideways examining yourself harshly and sighing heavily you regretted making plans to go out with your friends, preferring a quiet night in rather than a wild night out dancing. Smoothing your hair, you gave yourself one last look before swiping on some lip gloss and heading towards your elevator. 

A night out dancing was not your cup of tea and you knew you put that vibe out there making you unapproachable but you couldn't help it. Your friends had been on you lately for needing to get out, especially since you hadn’t been on a date in a very long time.

Getting off the elevator, you saw your friends waiting for you in the lobby and when you caught their attention, they whistled at you.

“Wow, you look hot!” hollered Wanda.

“Yeah, you should dress like that more often,” added Natasha, who was a little more subdued.

You tugged at the low cut neckline of your shit, “Um, no thanks,” rolling your eyes, you gestured at them, “Besides, standing next to you two, I look even more like a potato than usual.”

Walking away before they could answer, you got into the waiting cab and waited for your friends.

You knew the night was going to be a hot mess when Natasha started off by ordering vodka shots. Before you knew it, you had a nice buzz going on, making you relaxed and loose. The bass was thumping, the club was smoky and full of people, and you had had enough to drink that the lights were too bright and hurting your eyes.

The three of you took to the dancefloor and enjoyed some time just dancing. Before you knew it, your friends, as usual, had suitors dancing with them. Fortunately, you were drunk enough that it didn’t quite bother you like it usually did. You preferred to dance alone anyway, but when strong arms gripped you from behind, you were drunk enough to go with it.

Closing your eyes, you let the music move you and when your partner spun you around, your eyes widened when you saw his face.

_ Holy, wow. This guy’s smoking. _

Beautiful blue eyes looked down at you while full, pink lips smirked as the handsome stranger leaned towards you to speak in your ear, “Can I buy you a drink?”

You’re not sure where the courage came from, probably the vodka, but you smiled up at him and tugged him towards you so you could speak in his ear, “Shouldn’t you have done that before you started dancing with me?” you teased.

His smirk turned into a grin as he pulled you closer, his breath hot on your ear, “You’re right. Can I make it up to you somehow?”

Licking your lips, his eyes followed the motion, “I think we can find a way.”

Gripping the back of your head, he pulled you to him, hesitating for a fraction of a second giving you the opportunity to change your mind, before claiming your lips with his own, kissing you hard. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on while you kissed him back. 

Breaking the kiss, he asked, “Wanna get out of here?” 

Nodding and grabbing his hand, you looked over your shoulder at your friends. They nodded at you, happy you were having some fun finally and you followed the stranger into a cab.

“Your place or mine?” he asked, pressing soft kisses on your neck and collarbone.

“Yours,” you gasped out as he reached a particularly sensitive spot.

Pulling away from you, he told the driver his address then, turning back to you, he smiled, “I’m Bucky.”

You giggled, “Hi, Bucky. I’m Y/N.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky at a club and things heat up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral sex (female receiving), penile-vaginal sex, dirty talk, swearing

The whole cab ride was spent with Bucky kissing you slowly, working you until you were almost at your breaking point. He kept his hands on you, gently brushing his fingertips across your cleavage, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He pulled you onto his lap and pushed your hair out of the way, sucking on the delicate skin of your neck. 

“God, Y/N, you taste so sweet,” he murmured against your skin.

Arching into him, you were at a loss for words, your head heavy with the attraction you felt for him.

Stumbling out of the cab, Bucky tucked you into his side as you walked up the step towards the front door. As you reached the door, you busied yourself pressing kisses to his jaw and neck and he struggled getting the key in the door.

“Bucky? You’re having a pretty hard time getting that  _ key _ in the  _ lock _ ,” you teased, suggestively.

He cocked a brow at you, finally succeeding in getting the door open. Pulling you towards him, he slammed the door shut and caged you against it, “That’s because someone was distracting me.” He lowered his head and brought his lips to the long column of your throat, teasing you.

Eyes closed, you shamelessly pressed yourself against him.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he murmured against your skin.

You snaked your hands through his hair and tugged forcing him to look at you, “I’ve never been a patient person,” you admitted, kissing him hard, your hands going to the button on his jeans.

Bucky chuckled, a low, deep sound that made your toes curl, “If you say so, baby girl.” Taking your hand, he lead you to his bedroom and began undressing you until you were left standing in your bra and underwear. 

He quickly removed his shirt and popped open the button of his jeans when you reached out your hand to stop him, “Let me do it.”

Sitting on the bed, Bucky leaned back against the headboard, resting his hands behind his head. You slowly moved your hand over the bulge in his pants making him hiss. You smirked at him, then slowly pulled down the zipper. He lifted his hips and you began to remove them when he lost his patience and flipped you so he was hovering over you. He quickly removed his jeans, and underwear and he pressed himself into you, “Guess I’m not very patient, either.” 

Kissing down your body, he paused when he reached your centre. Pulling down the waistband of your underwear, he immediately dove in, licking a broad stripe up your glistening cunt.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out, grasping at the bed sheets.

Smirking against you, Bucky continued lapping at you, not wasting a moment. He inserted his fingers and continued working your body as your walls tightened around him. 

You came suddenly, mouth falling open in a moan. 

He worked you through your orgasm and when you came down, he grabbed a condom and sheathed himself.

You couldn't think straight but there was some part in your mind that realized that was the best orgasm you had ever had and also that you were thankful that he had the presence of mind to wear a condom.

Looking down at you, Bucky gripped his length, rubbing against your folds, teasing your sensitive flesh, “Ready, sweetheart?

Nodding, he pushed himself in and let out a moan while you gasped feeling yourself stretch to accommodate his size.

Giving you a few moments to adjust, Bucky began thrusting into you, hard and fast, watching your face intently as your eyes closed in pleasure. “Open your eyes, sweetheart. I wanna watch you fall apart,” his voice was like gravel and it made you shiver. He grabbed your leg and rest it against his shoulder, his cock hitting you even deeper.

You moaned out at the feeling and moved to lift you other leg up.

Bucky raised a brow, but moved your other leg to his other shoulder, reaching impossibly deep, “Oh, fuck,” he growled out.

You smirked at him, “Yoga.”

He grinned wolfishly and increased his pace, your eyes fluttering shut as you felt that familiar coil tightening in your belly. Reaching between your bodies, Bucky began to rub lazy circles on your clit, “Come again for me, sweetheart; I want another one.”

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out, as you felt yourself falling over the edge, “I - I’m coming!”

Bucky continued pounding into you, gripping your legs hard enough to leave bruises, his hips beginning to stutter, “Right behind you,” he grunted out, as he emptied himself, coming hard.

Closing his eyes, Bucky slowed down and eventually stilled, still holding onto your legs. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

You hummed in agreement and he lowered your legs, leaning down to kiss you.

Leaving the room, Bucky went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean himself up, and upon returning to the bed, he crawled in next to you and pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you.

Snuggling into him, you yawned,  “I’m not staying the night,” you murmured.

He chuckled, “Who said anything about that? Can’t we just lie here for a bit and enjoy each other’s company after some mind blowing sex?”

You felt your face turn hot, “You thought it was mindblowing?”

He nipped the sensitive skin on your neck making you arch into him, “Sweetheart, I’m embarrassed at how fast I came.”

Pushing your backside against his already growing erection, “Well, it seems like you’re up for a round two. This can be your chance at redemption,” you teased.

Letting out a low growl, he flipped you over and kissed you hard, “Is that a challenge, darlin’?”

You giggled, “It’s whatever you want it to be.”

*****

You must've fallen asleep because the next thing you knew, the sun was peeking through the open blinds and you were being smothered by Bucky’s muscular arms. 

Wiggling out from under him, you gently covered him and quickly dressed. Giving him one last look before you left, taking in his form, you noticed the tattoos that decorated his skin, across his shoulders and chest and one full sleeve, and you smiled softly before closing the bedroom door behind you. 

You waited until you were outside before turning on your cell. After calling an uber, you replied to some text messages from your friends reassuring them that you were alright and you’d share the details later. Glancing at the time, you sighed knowing you would be cutting it close to start your job in a few hours. 

 

When you arrived home, you quickly showered and changed before heading to work. When you walked in, Sharon, the receptionist let you know that your ten o’clock appointment had arrived. Grinning at you, “Y/N, he’s a  _ looker _ . His name is James and let me tell you, it’s times like these I wish I was in your shoes.” 

You smiled tightly, “I’ll be ready in a few so send him in.”

You busied yourself with putting on your jacket and tying up your hair so you had your back to the door when your client walked in. You turned around and stared into the same blue eyes you had left only a few hours earlier.

He looked at you, a slow smirk crossing his face.

“Oh, fuck me,” you muttered.

“Pretty sure I already did. More than once,” came his smartass reply.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky at a club and things heat up. After a one night stand, he shows up at your work the next day...

When you spoke, it was accusingly, “You told me your name was Bucky!”

Bucky - James - whoever he was, stood there casually, “It  _ is _ Bucky. Well, Bucky’s a nickname, my given name is James,” he leaned against the door, “but no one calls me that so I wasn’t dishonest with you. I swear it.”

“Well, you have to leave. You can’t possibly be my client now. It violates so many rules!”

He held up his hand, “Now hold on a second. What happened last night happened under the premise that it was a one time thing. We didn’t know each other and it’s not like we’re in a relationship, right?”

You nodded.

“Would you massage a friend?”

Again you nodded, “But we’re not friends! We’re strangers!”

“Exactly!” he smiled at you.

“What? No! Ugh!” you threw up your hands but knew you had lost. “Fine,” you snapped, annoyed, “Get undressed, lie on the table, and cover yourself with the towel. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” you stormed out of the room before he had a chance to answer you.

You gave him ample time before you returned and you knocked on the door to make sure he was decent. After walking in, you dimmed the lights and rolled the towel down so that his backside was covered but his back was exposed.

“Are there any areas in particular that you’d like me to focus on?”

He cleared his throat and you rolled your eyes. “Let’s get one thing straight,  _ James _ , none of that innuendo or smartass remarks or I  _ will _ find you another therapist. Have I made myself clear?”

Raising his head, he looked up at you with clear eyes, “Yes, ma’am. Crystal.”

“So? Any tender spots?”

He nodded, “My left shoulder always gives me trouble. It kind of radiates into my back, too.”

You put some of the lotion on your hands and rubbed them together making sure they were warm, praying that Bucky wasn’t one of those people who liked to talk when receiving massages. Thankfully, your prayers were answered - he was silent as you began working on his upper back but the moment you began to work on his left shoulder, he let out a small groan.

When you spoke, your voice was softer than it was earlier, “Try to breath through it,” you reminded him gently, noticing some scarring that showed through the tattoos.

“I am,” he let out on an exhale.

“Let me know if I’m using too much pressure.”

He let out a low moan and you froze momentarily, your mind remembering when you first had heard that sound, as he lay on top of you the first time you had had sex.

He felt your hesitation and cleared his throat, dispelling some of the tension and the rest of the massage went without a hitch.

Before leaving, you reminded him that he might feel dizzy when getting up and to move slowly, you’d be returning in a few minutes to make sure he was okay and dressed.

As he sat up, he saw your phone vibrate on the counter. Quickly heading over, he saw a text from a Natasha,  _ See you at 8 for coffee at The Tower! _

He quickly dressed and waited for you to return. 

When you did, you immediately asked him how his shoulder was.

He gingerly rolled it around then rolled his neck as well, “Oh, wow. That feels amazing Thank you so much.”

You smiled, “I suggest you take a hot bath with epsom salts if you can. If not, a hot shower will help.” You handed him a water bottle, “And remember to drink plenty of water.”

“Thanks so much, Y/N. I’ll see you next week.”

“Wait, what?”

Bucky chuckled, “I’ve got a weekly appointment for the next month at least. You come highly recommended and I needed to book ahead of time. Check your planner.”

Glancing at your calendar you realized he was right. He’d been booked as your ten o'clock appointment for the next four Saturdays.

“Though I might come in during the week. To be honest, I can’t remember the last time my shoulder didn’t hurt.” He smiled at you before leaving, “See you around.”

As he got into his car, he pulled out his phone, placing a call, “I seem to have found an in. Coffee tonight. 8pm. The Tower.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky at a club and after a one night stand, he shows up at your place of work. He then shows up when you're out with your friends...

The Tower was a popular cafe that was always busy. The pastry chef served desserts that were to die for and often there were line ups outside the door just to get a table. However, Bucky knew the pastry chef from way back so he was able to score a table last minute.

Walking into the cafe, he immediately headed back to the kitchen to greet his friend.

“Hey Clint! Working hard?”

Clint wiped his hands on a dishtowel and shook Bucky’s outstretched hand, “C’mon man, you know it. Coffee?”

“I’ll wait til I get to my table. Thanks for hooking me up, man.”

Fixing himself a coffee, he downed half of it in one gulp, “Yeah well, I figured it was something important for you to call in a favour on a Saturday night.”

Bucky had been eyeing the cafe patrons keeping an eye out for you and when he saw you walk in, he grinned. 

Clint followed Bucky’s line of vision and smirked, “Really? Calling in a favour for a piece of tail? I’m surprised at you.”

Bucky shook his head so Clint continued, “Ah. I’m guessing something...work related?” When Bucky didn’t answer, Clint just clapped him on the back, “Be careful out there, man.”

Nodding as he walked out of the kitchen, Bucky took a seat at the empty table that Clint had procured for him; he sat down making sure he could see your face and then he proceeded to ignore you, only looking at you out of the corner of his eye as he played on his phone waiting for his friends’ arrival.

You had arrived with Wanda and Natasha got there not long after so after you placed your orders, you leaned back in your seat and took a look around, eyes falling on familiar chestnut coloured locks.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” you muttered.

“Hmm?” Natasha looked up at you, “Did you say something?”

You nodded, “Remember the guy from the club?”

They nodded.

“Oh yeah, the hottie,” smiled Wanda.

“Uh huh. Well, guess who was my ten o'clock massage appointment today?”

They’re jaws dropped, “No!”

“Yes. And guess who’s sitting two tables over right now?”

“Shut up!”

You sighed heavily, “This is weird.”

Wanda sighed dreamily, “It’s fate, Y/N. Go talk to him.”

“No! It’s  _ weird _ . Besides, I can’t exactly be hookin up with him if he’s going to be my client, now can I?”

You watched Bucky from your seat as two attractive men approached him and sat down. They looked familiar and you realized they had been at the club the night before as well. You didn’t realize you were staring until he looked up making eye contact with you.

His brows furrowed for a second before recognition dawned on him. After saying something to his friends, he stood up and walked towards your table.

_ Oh shit oh shit oh shit _

“YN? WHat are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Clint’s a friend from way back so I come here as often as I can.” He looked over at your friends, “Evening ladies,” motioning over to his table, “Would you like to join us?”

“No!” you said at the same time Natasha and Wanda said, “Yes!”

The three of them looked at you curiously and you cleared your throat, “What I mean is, how would all of us sit at that table?”

Bucky grinned at you, “I’ll get them to set up a bigger table. Anyone object to sitting on the patio? It’s a beautiful night.”

Your friends immediately gathered their belongings and followed Bucky to his table leaving you sitting there on your own, head reeling.

_ What the hell? _

Reluctantly you got your stuff together and headed straight outside to wait for the table. 

Bucky was the first to join you, “Hey, so this is a coincidence, isn’t it?”

“Uh huh.”

He laughed, “C’mon Y/N, try to enjoy tonight. What happened to that sassy thing I met last night?”

You looked right into his eyes, “That sassy thing was drunk on vodka shots.”

He stepped closer to you and you held your ground, “I think that sassy thing is just waiting for the perfect opportunity to show herself regardless if she’s drunk.”

Rolling your eyes you noticed the table was ready so you walked away to the sounds of Bucky’s laughter and took a seat away from him. But your friends, the perpetual meddlers that they were, managed to arrange themselves so that the only empty seat left for Bucky was next to you. You gave them a look and they ignored you.

“So,” started Natasha, turning to one of men, “I’m Natasha, this is Wanda, and this is Y/N.  You are?”

One of the men introduced himself as Steve, the other, Sam.

“How is it that you all know each other?”

The guys shared a look and Steve answered, “We work together.”

“And what is it that you do?”

Bucky spoke up, “We work in research,” he answered quickly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Research?” She looked the men up and down causing them to shift uncomfortably in their seats, “You don’t  _ look _ like you’re in research.”

Bucky laughed, “We’re all pretty athletic guys. Don’t let the title confuse you, it’s a pretty cutthroat market.”

Natasha raised a brow and hummed, “Okay,” she turned to Sam, “So, tell me more about ‘research’.”

Wanda took her cue from Nat, engaging Steve in a one-on-one conversation. Which left you to talk to Bucky.

Taking a gulp of your coffee, you burnt your tongue, “Son of a bitch!” you cried out.

“You okay there?”

You took a sip of your water trying to cool it off, “Dammit. Now I won’t be able to taste my dessert.”

Bucky laughed at you, “I’m sure if you give it a few minutes, your tongue will be just fine.”

You listened for the underlying innuendo but he seemed sincere and not like he was flirting with you, “How does your shoulder feel?”

He stretched his arm slightly, “It’s okay. A little tender but I took your advice and it helped.”

“Was that your first massage?”

He shook his head, “No. But it’s hard to find a good massage therapist.”

“Thank you,” you smiled at him.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” he teased.

“Hey! I know I’m good!” you wiggled your fingers at him, laughing, “Magic fingers, buddy.”

The rest of the conversation flowed easily and before you knew it, the cafe was about to close.

After settling the bill, you all walked out while Bucky went to say goodbye to his friend.

Wanda turned to you, “How are you getting home?”

You shrugged, “I guess I’ll cab it? Maybe I’ll walk - it’s nice enough out and I’m not super far from here.”

You didn’t hear Bucky come up behind you, “I can walk with you…  If you like?”

You shrugged, the evening having been pleasant so far and you did enjoy his company, “Why not?”

You friends shared a look and everyone said their goodbyes, heading their separate ways while you and Bucky began walking back to your place talking easily. 

When you reached your building, you stopped and looked at him, “This is me…” you trailed off.

“It’s a nice building.”

“Look. If I invite you in, nothing’s gonna happen. Got it?” your tone was firm.

He nodded, laughing, “I didn’t walk you home with that intention, Y/N.”

“Good,” you opened the door and motioned for him to follow you as you made your way to the elevator, “I’ve got coffee, tea, and wine, if you’d like.”

He smiled, “Coffee’s fine, thank you.”

The elevator ride was silent. Gone was the comfortable ease with which the night had provided. Instead, the air was heavy and you were nervous.

Entering your apartment, you turned on the light and locked the door behind you. Turning around, Bucky seemed to take over the living space.

You took a tentative step towards him and he took a step back, raising a brow, so you paused, shaking your head, “Right, right, coffee. Kitchen’s this way.”

You walked into the kitchen and busied yourself making the coffee when you turned around and Bucky was standing there closer than you had realized. This time, when you took a step towards him, he didn’t move. 

You walked up to him until you were right in front of him, “This isn’t gonna happen, right?”

He didn’t respond, just looked at you, eyes dark.

“We shouldn’t,” you whispered, lips millimetres from his.

He shrugged, waiting for you to make the move.

“Fuck it,” you muttered, wrapping your arms around him and kissing him, hard.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky at a club and after a one night stand, he shows up at your place of work then, when you're out with your friends when he walks you home. Do things repeat themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: penile-vaginal sex, dirty talk, oral sex (female receiving), swearing

Bucky kissed you back for a moment then pulled away, breaking the kiss. When he spoke, his voice was husky, “Y/N, you sure you want to do this?”

You were too busy sucking a mark onto his neck to answer so he fisted his hands in your hair and tugged it back eliciting a moan from you, “Darlin’, you’re gonna have to give me an answer here. Are you sure about this?”

Nodding, you bit your lip, “Yes? Fuck...no? I don’t know.”

He chuckled, darkly, “That’s not clear enough for me.” He pulled away from you and you whimpered at the loss of contact, his eyes turning dark at the sound.

Reaching your arms out to pull him to you, you looked into his eyes, “I know this is stupid but yes, I’m sure about this. I want you.”

He growled as he pulled you towards him, lifting you as if you weighed nothing as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Bedroom...where is it?”

Frantically unbuttoning his shirt, you jerked your head towards your room.

Capturing your lips with his, he coaxed your mouth open, seeking out your tongue, stealing your breath as he kissed you. Without breaking the kiss, he put you down and slipped off his shirt, moving to unbutton his jeans while you wiggled your way out of yours. He pulled his jeans off and broke the kiss while you removed your shirt.

Backing you to your bed, Bucky lay you down, eyes appraising you. You felt your skin prickle at his gaze, moving to cover yourself; it was different this time, you were both sober and more aware of what was happening. Biting your lip in a moment of panic, you couldn’t quell your thoughts,  _ Oh my god, what if it was only good because we were drunk? What if he doesn’t find me attractive? What the hell am I doing?! _

As if he could hear your thoughts Bucky moved so he was lying next to you. Cupping your face in his hand, he ran his thumb over your lip causing you to release it, “Y/N, relax. You’re beautiful - stunning in fact. We don’t have to do anything. We can go and have that coffee. Don’t worry.”

You shook your head, “No. I’m just...nervous.”

One hand resting on your hip, he smiled at you, “No need to be nervous, sweetheart.” He leaned in to kiss you again, this time, less rushed. Savouring your lips, he pulled your lower lip between his and sucked lightly, your hands reaching around him to pull him closer. 

Kissing your jaw, he nipped and sucked his way down your neck, pausing over that spot that made you squirm with pleasure, “Oh, fuck, Bucky,” you breathed out, your fingers running through his hair.

Removing your bra, his hands cupped your breasts, thumbing your nipples until they were aching peaks. Replacing his hand with his mouth, he licked and sucked, your body instinctively arching against him and when he bit down gently, you gasped.

You could feel him smiling, “Bucky, stop teasing me,” you were starting to beg but you didn't care. You were becoming delirious with want, nails digging into his shoulders and back as you urged him on.

He chuckled, “I remember you not being very patient,” his hand ghosting over your heat and your hips bucked up, desperate for contact, “but I do like to hear you beg.”

“Please Bucky, I  _ need _ you,” you whined.

“What do you need me to do, sweetheart?” his hand teasing you through the cloth that was now wet with your desire.

“Fuck,  _ anything _ . Just… touch me.  _ Please _ .”

Chuckling, he removed your underwear and teased your folds, spreading your wetness around. Lazily, he stroked your clit and you gasped, body bucking off the bed. Kissing you hard, he slipped one finger into you and your hands fisted at the sheets.

“Oh my god, Bucky!” you moaned out.

Slipping in another finger, his mouth came to your ear, “Fuck, sweetheart, I love the way you say my name.”

You writhed beneath him, aching for more when he pulled his fingers out of you, bringing them to his mouth, sucking them clean, “Fuck, princess, you taste divine. I think I need a proper taste,” he moved and positioned himself so he was between your legs.

You moaned at his actions, if possible, you could feel yourself becoming more aroused and when he saw your glistening folds, he let out a growl, “Princess, is that all for me?” 

Without waiting for an answer, he lowered his face to your core and licked you from slit to clit and your hips bucked up. He used his arm to pin you down and continued teasing you with his tongue.

You lifted yourself onto your elbows to watch him and you saw that he was looking at you. At that moment, he sucked on your clit and your head fell back, “Oh fuck!” you cried out.

He continued sucking on your clit as his fingers teased your entrance and he slowly pushed in, curling his fingers so they brushed against your g-spot.

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m close! I’m so fucking close!” you were a mess, hands grabbing at your breasts, rolling and pinching your nipples and when his teeth grazed your clit, you exploded on his face, almost screaming his name.

He rode you through your orgasm and after a while, he stilled, moving away from you, smirking, face shiny with your juices.

Bucky moved so he was hovering over you and he kissed you. You could taste yourself on him and you moaned.

Reaching into his jeans, he pulled out a condom and after putting it on, he lined himself up at your entrance. “Ready, princess?”

You bit your lip and nodded and gasped in pleasure when he pushed himself in.

“Fuck, you feel so good. So tight,” he ground out, setting a hard and fast pace.

You could feel yourself quickly reaching another orgasm so you wrapped your legs around him using that as leverage to lift yourself and match his thrusts.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he ground out, thrusting harder and deeper.

Looking up at him, you grabbed his shoulders, “Bucky -  _ fuck _ \- I wanna ride you.”

He froze, a slow smirk crossing his flushed features and he quickly flipped you so you were on top of him.

Resting your hands on his abdomen, you started rolling your hips agonizingly slow, teasing him.

Bucky looked up at you, eyes stormy, as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth, “Sweetheart, you’re  _ killing _ me,” his voice was raspy as he grabbed your hips lifting you.

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Even with me on top, you still gotta do things your way, don’t you?” you teased and his chuckle turned into a moan as you began to ride him faster.

He sat up and wrapped one arm around you, pulling you close while the other snaked in your hair and gave a slight tug, “Are you complaining?”

Shaking your head no, you continued to ride him, the new angle allowed for the base of his cock to rub deliciously against your clit and you felt your walls start to flutter.

“Shit, baby, I can feel you squeezing my cock. Come for me, sweetheart, milk my cock.”

His words put you over and you came crying out his name while he thrust his hips into you chasing his own orgasm.

When you came down from you high, you closed your eyes and slumped against him as he ran his hands up and down your back, pressing kisses to your hair, murmuring sweet words into you ear.

After a while, Bucky gently lifted you off him and you whimpered at the feeling of him pulling out. He tucked you into your bed and sauntered to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he returned, he climbed into the bed with you, pulling you close and wrapping you in his warmth.

Breathing in his scent, you relaxed further into his arms telling yourself you wouldn’t let him stay the night.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky at a club and after a one night stand, he shows up at your place of work then, when you're out with your friends. Things repeat themselves and you end up having breakfast together.

You opened your eyes to the sound of running water. Looking around, you saw that Bucky’s clothes were still on the floor and you assumed it was him taking a shower.  _ Mother fucker! _ So much for not letting him stay the night.

You were stretching when he entered the bedroom clad only in a low-slung towel, droplets of water still on his chest.

“Shit, sweetheart, what a view,” he leaned against the doorframe, smirking at you.

Snatching the bed sheet, you covered yourself with it.

“Don’t cover up on my account.”

“You weren’t supposed to be here,” you said, accusingly.

He raised a brow and began to dress. “Well, if you’re gonna be snarky, I won’t let you have any coffee.”

“You made coffee?”

He nodded and you continued, “So you’re telling me you rummaged through my kitchen  _ and _ used my shower?”

Rolling his eyes, “I hardly rummaged through your kitchen, darlin’. You keep your things in the only logical place to keep mugs and coffee. And I showered hoping you’d join me,” he winked at you.

You could feel your body react to his words.  _ Traitor _ . Wrapping the sheet tightly around you, you got out of bed and threw on an oversized t-shirt and underwear all the while Bucky watched you.

Without another word, you dragged yourself to the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee, surprising Bucky, you handed him the coffee.

He raised his brow and gave a you a nod of thanks as he leaned against the sink. You fixed his coffee how you noticed he drank it the night before and that little tidbit didn’t escape his notice.

You fixed yourself a cup and took a large gulp. Blinking your eyes, he could see you starting to wake up and he chuckled at you.

“You aren’t a morning person, are you?”

Shrugging, you took another gulp of the delicious drink, moving to stand next to him, “Thank you for making coffee.”

Bucky nodded, “Wanna grab breakfast?”

Biting your lip, you shook your head, “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Why not? We gotta eat.”

“What if someone sees us together?”

He laughed, “So they see us together,” he bumped your shoulder, “It’s not a big deal.”

Worrying your lower lip, you smiled up at him, “Okay,” you nodded, “okay.”

Bucky’s grin took up his face, “Okay?”

You giggled, “Yes. Okay. Let me shower and we’ll go.”

After showering, you quickly dressed and led Bucky to a coffee shop that was located around the corner from your place.

You found an open table and the two of you sat in comfortable silence until the server came by to take your drink orders.

Bucky leaned back in his chair, “Do you come here often?”

You nodded, “I mean, it’s no Tower but it’s a great place for breakfast. The croissants are amazing, I think they bake them in the back.”

At that moment, Bucky’s phone went off. Looking apologetically at you, he took the call, “Barnes here… uh huh. Okay. I’ll be there in an hour,” he looked at you, “or two. Later.”

Smiling at him, you didn’t expect an explanation but he smiled back, “I’ve got to head into the office later today.”

“I didn’t ask for an explanation, Bucky,” you didn’t want him to think that he owed you one but you appreciated it nonetheless. “But, on a Sunday? That seems a bit excessive, no?”

Bucky ran a hand over his jaw, “I know, right, but what can I do. Gotta make sure that the information is accurate, you know,” he trailed off and shrugged.

You looked at him levelly, “I guess.”

At that moment the server came with your drinks and took your breakfast orders.

“How did you get into massage therapy? That seems like a cool job.”

Taking a sip of your coffee, you weren’t sure how much of the story to tell him, “There was someone that I was very close to who got into an accident so that kind of led me to the decision to do this. But I got lucky because it’s really something that I love and I’m good at.”

Looking over his mug at you, Bucky held your eye; he could tell that you were holding back but he didn’t want to push, hoping that you would feel comfortable enough to open up to him.

Letting out a sigh, “It was my ex,” you held up a finger, “and before you ask, it was an awful breakup, no, I don’t want to talk about it, it was ages ago and I’m over it.”

Bucky nodded and didn’t say anything, “Okay.” He paused, “Y/N, I know we’re not super close but I hope that one day you’ll trust me enough to talk to me.” He reached across the table and squeezed your hand.

Smiling softly at him, you bit your lip, “I hope so, too,” you answered softly and thankfully at that moment, the server came with your breakfasts.

“How long have you been working there?”

You had to think about it, “Two years now. I was working part time at two different places before so this is a step up. But my dream is to have my own business.”

Bucky smiled at you, “You’ll do it.”

Comfortable silence filled the table as the two of you started eating your breakfasts. When you were about halfway done, you leaned back in your seat, “Tell me about your tattoo,” you motioned to his arm, “it’s gorgeous.”

Bucky smiled at you, “I’ve always wanted ink and it just worked out.”

You rolled your eyes, “Details, mister. Why metal plates? There’s gotta be a story there.”

He shrugged, “Not really. I suffered a sports injury and almost needed metal pins put in my arm but I was able to avoid it and I thought the idea of having metal in me was cool. I was lucky to not need it and I thought it would be a great reminder that things shouldn’t be taken for granted.”

Your could feel your jaw drop open, “Bucky, that’s an amazing story! And you’re all healed up?”

He nodded, “I did need a few surgeries on my arm but yeah, I’m all healed up. That’s why I have some issues with my shoulder.”

“I did notice some scarring while I was working on it. And the other tats?” 

Chuckling, “Some can be chalked up to youthful stupidity. Less meaning than my sleeve. You thinking of getting one?”

You bit your lip, “I’ve always wanted one but… it’s such a big decision. I have an idea of what I want but I need to find an artist who can help me design it.”

“Steve!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Sorry,” Bucky flushed, “Steve is an amazing artist! I’m sure he could design something for you.”

You beamed at him, “Really? You think he would do that?”

Bucky nodded, “Absolutely. I’ll talk to him.” He took that moment to check the time on his phone, “sweetheart, I hate to cut this short but I’ve got to get going. I wanted to walk you home first.” Pulling out his wallet to pay, you thought you caught a flash of something silver, but you didn’t really get a chance to see what it was.

Bucky stood up and came behind you, pulling out your chair.

Standing up, you tilted your head up to look at him, “Bucky Barnes, was this a date?”

He shrugged and took your hand, walking with you out of the cafe, “I don’t know, Y/N, was it?” his tone was teasing.

You rolled your eyes, “You know we can’t date if you’re my client.”

“All I know is that I’d like to spend more time with you. Call it dating or hanging out, I don’t care.”

You didn’t answer him but hid your smile.

As you reached your apartment, Bucky gently tugged you to him and held you in his arms, “What are you doing with the rest of today?”

“I don’t know? Maybe going for a run? Drinks with the girls? Why?”

“Let me have your number and I’ll come by with take out for dinner.”

You couldn’t hold in the laugh, “Oh god, Bucky! We’ve had sex but we don’t have each other’s numbers?! You realize how crazy that is, right?”

He shot you a dazzling smile as he pulled out his phone, “Here, program your number and I’ll text you later.”

You did and turned to walk way when he pulled you to him again this time, he cupped your face in his hands, thumb running across your jaw. He leaned in and placed the gentlest of kisses against your lips then pulled away smiling at you, “See you later, Y/N.”

You stood there and watched him walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky at a club and after a one night stand he shows up at your place of work then, when you're out with your friends. Things repeat themselves and you make plans to spend more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to find out what the boys do.

As Bucky walked away from you, his phone rang. “Barnes here.”

“Where the hell are you?” came Sam’s irate voice.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I’m on my way. Calm down.”

“Are you seriously telling me you’re still with Y/N?”

Bucky’s temper flared, “I’m not  _ with _ Y/N. I’m  _ leaving _ Y/N now and I am on my way to the fucking office. Get off my back.”

“Take a fucking cab. We picked up your car from The Tower.” Sam disconnected the call.

 

Meanwhile, you flopped on your bed and opened a group text between you, Wanda, and Tasha.

Natasha: Tell me you’re still with Bucky.

You: I’m not with Bucky.

Wanda: BOOO! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky at a club and after a one night stand he shows up at your place of work then, when you're out with your friends. Things repeat themselves and you spend more time with Bucky, getting to know each other.

 

Sitting on your couch, you idly flipped through the pages of a magazine while waiting for Bucky to arrive. You stopped yourself from checking the clock for the hundredth time, shaking your head, chiding yourself  _ Don’t get ahead of yourself. You don’t even know this guy. _ But you couldn’t help but feel that this was different. After your last serious relationship blew up in your face to say you had a hard time trusting men was an understatement. You refused to even consider seriously dating anyone and stuck to casual dating if that. But Bucky was slowly breaking down those walls you had built and you were nervous. But you had to admit there was also a part of you that felt excited that this could be good. And that scared the crap out of you.

At that moment, your buzzer rang to alert you that Bucky had arrived. You jumped up and tried to compose yourself before answering.

“Hello?”

“Y/N, it’s Bucky. Let me in.”

“I’m sorry, Bucky who?”

He sighed but you could hear the smile in his voice, “Bucky who has his arms full of Chinese food.”

“Oh! Bucky! Why didn’t you say so? Come on up,” and you buzzed him in.

When he knocked on your door, you had been standing by it so you opened it right away facing him with a grin.

He walked in, put the food on the counter, spun around, and walked right back to you, immediately pulling you into his arms and planting a kiss to your lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, “What was that for?”

Resting his forehead against yours, he smiled, “Just because. I just wanted to kiss you. Are you complaining?”

Smiling, you shook your head, “Did it sound like I was complaining? Come, let’s eat.”

He pressed another kiss to your lips, “Okay.”

You opened a bottle of wine and set the table, “Who else is joining us?”

“What do you mean?”

Pulling the food out of the bag, you motioned to it, “I mean, I’m assuming that there are others joining us with the amount of food you brought.”

Bucky chuckled, “Just us. I wasn’t one hundred percent sure what you liked plus, it’s Chinese food, you kind of have to get a bit of everything.”

You giggled, placing a hand over your heart, “Be still my beating heart,” and Bucky raised a brow at you, “You’re right. You have to get a bit of everything. That’s the only way to eat it.”

After sitting down, Bucky raised his glass in a toast, “Would it be presumptions to toast to us?”

You smiled at him, “No, I think it’s lovely,” you held up your glass, “to us.”

After a few bites of your dinner, when you spoke it was almost hesitantly, “So, how was work?”

Bucky swallowed, “Work? Ah, work was work,” he shrugged, “found out some boring stuff about boring people. Nothing all that interesting.”

“Hmm. So you research… people?”

“Kinda. It’s … complicated,” he took a long swallow of his drink, “it’s not very interesting but it pays the bills.”

You nodded, “I can’t imagine doing something I didn’t love. Wouldn’t each day just be dreary?”

Bucky laughed, “I suppose you’re right. My days can be dreary. But I work with some really great people -”

“Sam and Steve?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Those guys are great. They really help the day to go by. How about you? Are you close to anyone at work?”

You shook your head, “Not really. It’s a very solitary job. Sharon, the receptionist, is nice but I don’t really talk to her or the other therapists much.”

“And your bosses?”

You let out a bark of laughter, “Oh God, no. Mr. Fury and Mr. Coulson are hardly ever in the office. To be honest, they’re kind of scary. They’re not the types of bosses who are … involved in the business, you know? When they are there, they stay in their offices and leave us alone.”

While you were speaking, Bucky was watching you carefully and when you were done, he smiled, satisfied with your answer, “So you never interact with them?”

“Nope. I can’t even remember the last time I saw either of them. They do seem to run a tight ship though; they’re very peculiar about things.” When you saw that Bucky was waiting for you to go on, you continued, “just the way things are run, ordering supplies, and things being off limits… it’s different than what I’m used to, that’s for sure. Even though I was part time, I had a lot more...freedom at my old job.” You shrugged, “It’s a little odd.”

He frowned, “That doesn’t seem like the most positive work environment.”

“It’s not all bad. They leave us to do our own thing. I’ve got my room and my clients and I keep to myself so it’s okay. Remember,” you grinned at him, “it’s a stepping stone to me opening my own business.”

Smiling at you, Bucky took your hand, “That’s a really positive way to look at it.”

“Well, I’m a pretty positive person, Bucky. For the most part.”

The two of you sat there looking at each other for a bit when Bucky cleared his throat, “Let’s clean this up, shall we?”

The two of you started cleaning up in silence when you stopped abruptly, “I’m gonna put on some music. Is that okay? It’s too quiet in here.”

You pulled out your phone and found an upbeat playlist with fun 80s songs and you couldn’t help but singing and dancing along. When you turned around, Bucky was standing there grinning at you and you froze.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my account, I’m enjoying the show,” he teased.

You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him to you, “”You know, this is the second time my dance moves have caught your attention,” you smirked at him.

Bucky threw back his head, laughing, “Oh yeah, those sexy dance moves are getting me so hot,” he rubbed his nose against yours.

“For that, I won't be dancing for you anytime soon, mister,” you smacked his arm and tried walking away when he pulled you back to him, wrapping his arm around your waist.

“Dancing for me, you say?” he pressed a kiss to your jaw, “What kind of dancing are you talking about?”

Closing your eyes, your head fell back, giving him access to your neck, and you let out a small moan when he bit down lightly, “What kind of dancing, Y/N?”

You opened your eyes and looked up at him, his eyes almost black with lust, “The kind that ends up with me naked?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky in a club and things progress. After a one night stand, you find him at your place of work the next day and you can’t help but see each other again. After spending the evening together, some revelations occur.

A few hours later, you found yourselves in bed surrounded by cartons of leftover Chinese food, legs tangled, taking turns getting to know one another. Most of the questions were silly and you couldn’t remember the last time you had so much fun.

“Your earliest memory.”

You laughed, “Getting my cousins in trouble because they wouldn’t let me jump rope with them. Most embarrassing school moment.”

He grimaced, “Seventh grade, end of year dance. I went with Susie Thomas and halfway through the dance, she left me for Christian Frank.”

“ _ That’s _ your most embarrassing school moment?” you laughed at him.

Bucky nodded, “Yes! Why? What’s yours?”

“Tenth grade. Split my pants right open in gym class.”

“That’s not too bad.”

“ _ Co-ed _ gym class.”

Bucky laughed at you, “That definitely makes it worse.”

“Uh huh. Do you see how your little seventh grade break up pales in comparison?”

He nodded, “Yes, yes I do.”

“When you were a kid, what did you wanna be when you grew up?”

“Hey! It’s my turn!” you rolled your eyes and stuck out your tongue at him and he squeezed your leg, “but since it was a good question, I’ll answer it.” Popping an egg roll in his mouth, he thought hard about his answer, deciding to keep it close to the truth, “I always wanted to be a spy,” he grinned, “it seemed so exciting.”

You grinned at him, “I can see you being a spy.”

“Y-you can?” he spluttered. “Why’s that?”

You tilted your head and looked at him, “You’ve got the good looks to go undercover and you come across as very trusting. I’d tell you all my secrets.”

Bucky laughed in relief, “How many secrets do you have?”

“None.”

“None?” he cocked a brow at you.

“Nope,” you shook your head, “I’m an open book. No point keeping secrets if the truth always comes out anyway.”

“Tell me about your ex.”

Your mouth dropped open, you didn’t expect him to go there that quickly, “Really Bucky?”

He shrugged, “It seems like it’s a sore subject so might as well get it out of the way.” He moved the empty cartons onto the night table and pulled your legs into his lap, “but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Playing with the hem of the shirt you were wearing you took a steadying breath, “My ex… God,” you looked up at him, “Where do I begin?”

Squeezing your leg, he began tracing circles on your legs, “Wherever you want, doll.”

You gave him a wry smile, “For the sake of brevity, Brock and I lived together and were planning on getting married,” you held up your hand to stop him before he asked, “no we weren’t actually engaged but it was heading down that road, and I came home early one day and found him fucking our neighbour. Our  _ married _ neighbour. So while I was working two jobs and he wasn’t working at all, he was shtupping our neighbour. I packed my shit up and moved out that day. Needless to say, it took a long time to get over it.”

Bucky squeezed your legs, “That is really shitty. How long were you together?”

“Five years.”

“How long ago?”

“Two years ago,” you smiled at him, “I won’t lie, it took a while to get over things. I… haven’t been in a relationship since.”

He looked at you, seriously, “Do you think you’re ready for that?”

Biting your lip, you looked him in the eye, “I think I haven’t found the right person to want to try with. Until maybe now?”

The grin on Bucky’s face lit up the room. He pulled you to him, cupping your face in his hands, lightly tracing his thumbs over your cheeks, “God, Y/N, yes. Let’s try this. Together.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky in a club and things progress. After a one night stand, and he shows up at your work the next day, you find yourselves spending time together outside of work. Feelings are confessed and you’re seeing where things go when something happens at your work and Bucky overeacts making you uncertain about things.

When you got into work Monday morning, Sharon greeted you with a nervous look on her face, “Morning Y/N.” She leaned in and whispered, “Mr. Fury and Mr. Coulson are in and they want to see you.”

Your jaw dropped, “What? Why?”

She shrugged, “No idea. But they’re in their office and they told me that they wanted to see you as soon as you arrived.”

“Shit,” you muttered to yourself, rushing to drop off your things before heading to their office. Standing outside their door, you took a steadying breath and knocked.

“Come in,” came the gravelly voice that you knew to be Mr. Fury’s.

Entering the room you stood there awkwardly and waited to be addressed. Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait long.

“Y/N, take a seat,” Mr. Coulson gestured to the empty seat that was there so you sat down, waiting for an explanation.

Mr. Fury spoke, “I’m going to cut to the chase, Y/N. It’s come to our attention that you have been fraternizing inappropriately with a client. Is there any truth to this?”

Your mouth dropped open, “What? No! Absolutely not!”

“So then you haven’t been spending time outside here with a Mr. James Barnes?”

You had to think fast, “Oh! James! You mean Bucky? Well, yes, but Bucky’s an old friend. We’ve known each other for years.”

They both just stared at you, eyebrows raised and your nerves made you continue, “We met through my friend Natasha, you remember her? The stunning redhead? They grew up together and we met years ago and became fast friends,” you chuckled nervously, “is that what this is about?”

They shared a look that you couldn’t read and you prayed that they bought it.

Mr. Fury gave a sharp nod, “Okay.”

Smiling, Mr. Coulson added, “We’ve never had an issue with you. You’ve always been the epitome of professionalism and we believe you. You have a busy day today; back to back clients, correct?”

You nodded, standing up.

“Then we’ll let you get to it.”

With that, you were dismissed.

Making sure you walked calmly to your room, you shut the door and sagged against it, letting out a sigh of relief. You only had a few moments before your first client so you quickly sent Bucky a text.

You: Something happened with my bosses today and I need to talk to you.

You cursed softly when he didn’t respond right away but your client knocked on the door so you put your phone on silent and tucked it into your pocket and got to work.

Meanwhile, Bucky got your text a few minutes later and responded as soon as he saw it.

Bucky: What’s wrong?

Bucky: Y/N? Everything okay?

Bucky: What’s going on?

Bucky: You’re making me worried…

Bucky: Okay, Y/N I’m freaking out!

Bucky: Are you okay?!

“Fuck!” Bucky slammed his hand on his desk.

Both Sam and Steve looked up at him, “What the hell?” Sam snarked.

“I don’t know!” Bucky stood up angrily, “I got a text from Y/N saying she needed to talk to me about something that happened at work and then she hasn’t responded to any of my texts!” he sounded panicked.

“Shit,” muttered Steve, “do you think she got found out?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Bucky was almost shouting. “I gotta go to her. Fuck!”

Steve held out his arm, stopping Bucky, “Buck, you can’t. You’ll blow the case.

“I don’t care about the case! What if she’s in danger?!”

“You can’t go.”

Bucky got in Steve’s face, “Steve, I swear to Christ, move. I’ll be calm. I’ve never blown a case yet and it won’t happen now. But I have to get to her,” he spoke through gritted teeth and Steve backed down.

“Just be careful.”

Bucky drove like a madman to get to you, checking his phone constantly to see if you had responded. You hadn’t.

When he got to your work, he paused for a moment in the car to calm himself before heading in. When he saw Sharon, she looked like business as usual.

“James?” she looked confused and pulled out the appointment book, “do you have an appointment with Y/N today?”

He shook his head and smiled, “No. Just came by to take her out for lunch but I couldn’t remember what her schedule was like today. Is she free now?”

Sharon checked the clock, “She’s just wrapping up. I’ll send you in as soon as it’s clear. That okay?”

Bucky winked at Sharon, “Perfect.” He took a seat and pulled out his phone, texting Steve.

Bucky: Seems like everything’s okay but I’ll let you know when I see her.

Steve: You are batshit crazy for this girl.

Bucky: Yes.

What felt like forever was only a few minutes but eventually, Sharon motioned for Bucky to head into your room. 

You were cleaning the table, changing the sheets to prepare for your next client when you heard the door click shut and you spun around in shock.

“Shit, Bucky!” your hand was over your heart which felt like it was going to beat right out of your chest. “What are you doing here?”

He walked up to you and grabbed you by your arms, pulling you to him roughly, “Are you okay?” he looked you over from head to toe taking stock of your appearance.

“I’m fine. What’s gotten into you?”

His relief was palpable as he rest his forehead against yours, “Jesus, Y/N you had me scared shitless. You texted me then didn’t answer any of my texts back! What’s going on?”

“Texts? Ohh!” You tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let you go. “I’m sorry. I didn’t get a chance to respond to your texts, I had back to back clients.” Your voice dropped to a whisper, “But my bosses were in today and they pulled me in for a meeting! Accusing me of having an inappropriate relationship with you! I  _ lied  _ to them!” Your eyes bore into his, “I told them that we’ve been friends for a while and that our relationship was just friendship.”

His eyes searched yours, “But you’re  _ okay _ ?”

You nodded, “Yes, but… I  _ lied _ to my bosses! And how did they even know about us? What’s going on?”

Bucky pulled you to him and kissed you; worry and relief poured through the kiss and when you pulled away you were breathing hard.

“Bucky what - ” 

He captured your lips in a searing kiss. This time, he pulled away first, pulling back just slightly, “I was  _ worried _ about you. So unbelievably worried.”

“What is going on?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, “I just thought something really bad had happened,” he pulled further back, clasping your hands in his, “I’m glad it’s nothing serious.”

“Nothing serious?!” you hissed at him, “I could lose my job! I lied to my bosses - this is  _ really _ fucking serious.”

He nodded, “Of course it is, I just meant, nevermind what I meant. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

You bit your lip, nodding, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Bucky pulled your hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to your knuckles, “Can I take you out for lunch? Do you have enough time?”

You nodded, “As long as it’s a quick lunch. But no funny business! They think we’re just friends! Dammit, I hate dishonesty!” you could feel your eyes welling with tears of frustration.

“Hey, hey,” he pulled you to his chest, holding you in a hug, “we  _ are _ friends. We were friends first.”

You managed to look at him sardonically, “No Bucky, we were a one night stand first.” You broke out of his embrace to collect your belongings and turned to him with a tight smile on your face, “Though I’m glad it’s becoming more.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky in a club and things progress. After a one night stand, and he shows up at your work the next day, you find yourselves spending more time together. Feelings are confessed and you’re seeing where things go when something happens at work and Bucky overeacts making you question if he’s hiding something from you so you get together with your girlfriends and have a girls’ night in with a surprise ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings Swearing, alcohol, reader gets drunk, mentions of castration (just threatening of an ex boyfriend)

When you returned to work after lunch, you couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off with what Bucky was telling you. You had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach and you couldn’t place it but you knew you needed some time apart from him to sort things out.  
You pulled up the group text and fired off a message.  
You: Hey, you guys free tonight?  
Natasha: What did he do and where can I find him? I will end him!  
You: CHILL. Nothing happened. I just miss your fugly faces. Come by my place?  
Wanda: No. Ew. Your place probably smells like sex. And man sweat. Come here instead. My place is smells like brownies.  
Natasha: Brownies trump man sweat. I’ll pick up dinner, Y//N, you bring the wine.  
You: :)  
You could always count on your girls.  
You texted Bucky to let him know that you wouldn’t be seeing each other that night and he seemed disappointed. You knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your unease from ruining the time spent together plus you didn’t want him asking what was wrong when you didn’t know what was wrong. You told him you’d text him when you got home and that seemed to put his mind at ease.  
On your way to Wanda’s you first stopped at the cafe near your place to grab a takeaway cup to go. The waiter who served you was the same guy who served you and Bucky brunch that morning.  
“No boyfriend today?” he asked, pouring you your cup.  
You shook your head, “Oh, he’s not my boyfriend.”  
“Could’ve fooled me.” he smiled at you, handing you your cup.  
Next, you stopped at the liquor store to pick up some wine then you decided to pick up a bouquet of flowers as well. You needed a pick me up and flowers, even giving them to someone else, would do the trick.  
Once you arrived and Wanda let you in, you busied yourself putting the flowers in a vase when Natasha arrived with dinner.  
After putting the take out bags on the table, she walked right up to you and held out her hand expectantly, “Phone.”  
You just looked at her, brow raised and she rolled her eyes.  
“Give me your phone.”  
“Why?” but you were already handing it over.  
“Girls’ night. We don’t need you checking your phone every ten seconds or texting as we’re doing our thing.” She put the phone in her purse, “remind me to give that thing back to you.”  
“Or, you could just put it in Y/N’s purse,” Wanda suggested.  
Natasha nodded and did just that, “Good idea.”  
After piling your plates high with dinner and filling your glasses up with wine, the three of you made your way to Wanda’s sitting area and after a few bites it was Natasha who broke the silence.  
“So? What’s going on? Why’d you wanna see us?”  
“Can’t I just want to see my girls?”  
Both Wanda and Natasha shook their heads, “I love you sweetie, but this early in the game if you’re getting dicked good, why the hell would you want to see us instead of the the guy giving you the good dicking?”  
You burst out laughing, you couldn’t help it and as funny as it was, she was right.  
“Getting dicked good?”  
Wanda clucked her tongue, “While Nat probably could’ve said that in a nicer way, she’s right. So what’s going on?”  
Taking a gulp of wine, you leaned back in your seat, put your head back and sighed, “I don’t know. Everything was going great but… I just feel like he’s keeping something from me.”  
The girls shared a look over your head.  
“Sweetie?” Wanda began tentatively, “Did something happen to make you think this?”  
You shrugged, “My bosses called me in today to speak to me about conducting an inappropriate relationship with Bucky so I told them that we’ve been friends for a few years. Oh by the way,” you turned to Natasha, “you’ve been friends with him forever and that’s how we met. Just in case.”  
They nodded for you to continue.  
“So I texted him that something had happened and that I needed to talk to him but then I didn’t get his texts because I was working and the next thing I know, he’s in my room, freaking out that something had happened to me.”  
“That’s sweet though,” murmured Natasha, taking a sip of her wine.  
“Right, sweet, but also… unnecessary. Why would he be so worried about me at work? His reaction didn’t match what was happening. It’s as if he expected something worse to have been going on and I don’t understand why.” You took another drink of your wine.  
“Y/N, I’m not saying this is the case but could it be that you’re looking for something to be there? After everything that happened with Brock, this is the first time you’ve allowed yourself to be with someone longer than a one night stand. And Bucky seems like a decent enough guy.”  
Shaking your head, you glared at Natasha, “C’mon Nat, don’t you think I thought about that? But something in my gut feels off. Urgh,” you finished off your glass and got up to top yourself off. “Yeah, he seems like a great guy, but I can’t handle being deceived,” your voice wavered, “not again.”  
Both Natasha and Wanda immediately came up to you and swallowed you in a group hug.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up old feelings,” Natasha apologized into your hair.  
You tried to shake them off but they held you tighter. “Guys, I know I’m awful at the relationship thing. I don’t even know if this is a relationship. I mean, it started as a one night stand. I don’t know how to do this,” you couldn’t help the tears that were starting to fall.  
“If I ever see Brock again, I’m gonna cut off his dick,” mutter Wanda darkly.  
Both you and Natasha stared at her, “Jeez Wan, if anyone is the dick cutter, I’d assume it to be Nat.”  
She shrugged, “What can I say? That jackass broke your heart. Cutting off his dick is the nicest thing I could think of doing.”  
That brought a smile to your face and they let you go. As you reached for your wine glass, Natasha stopped you, “Have you had anything to eat today?”  
“Um,” you thought back, “lunch with Bucky today.”  
“Anything else?”  
You shook your head and she continued, “Maybe slow down with the wine?”  
You scoffed, “I’m fine.”  
***  
A few hours and two more glasses of wine later, you were not fine.  
“Y/N? How are you getting home?”  
You were lying down on the couch and you shrugged, “I dunno,” you slurred, “cab?”  
Wanda and Natasha shared another look, “Want us to call Bucky to come get you?”  
You sat up, “Oh, Bucky! No! I wanna see my Bucky but I’m a big girl, I can take a cab. I don’t need no man. Did ya know his real name is James? Isn’t that a dreamy name?” You flopped back down, “He wanted me to text him when I got home. But I’m not home so I can’t text him. But I wanna text him!” you were beginning to pout.  
Meanwhile, Natasha had pulled your phone from your purse and called Bucky.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, Bucky? It’s Natasha, Y/N’s friend.”  
“Is Y/N okay?” came his worried reply.  
Nat chuckled, “She’s fine. But she’s pretty drunk. She’s insisting on taking a cab home but we’re not comfortable with her going off in a cab in this state.”  
“Say no more. Text me the address and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
Not long after, Bucky showed up at Wanda’s to pick you up.  
You were still flopped on the couch and Bucky crouched down in front of you, “Hey Y/N, how you doing there?”  
You squinted up at him, “Hey! You look like Bucky. You look like my Bucky.”  
He chuckled, “You don’t say?” Reaching under you, he lifted you up to carry you and you squealed.  
“Put me down! I don’t want to be carried! I can walk! Besides, Bucky won’t like it that you’re touching me.”  
He looked over at your friends, “How much did she have to drink?”  
They shrugged and Nat answered, “Maybe four glasses?”  
He shook his head and looked at you, “Sweetheart, how about I bring you to your Bucky? That way he can see that you’re okay. How does that sound?”  
Biting on your lip, you nodded, “Okay… You’ll take me to my Bucky?”  
He nodded, “Absolutely.” Lifting you up, he carried you to the door where Natasha and Wanda stood with your purse.  
“Thanks for coming to get her.”  
“If you hurt her, I will hurt you.”  
Bucky smiled at your friends, “Thanks for calling me. I’ll let her know to call you guys tomorrow. She’s gonna have a wicked hangover.”  
You heard all this but it was muffled to your ears as you had burrowed your head into the crook of Bucky’s neck and were falling into a drunken sleep.  
You spent the car ride dozing off and you didn’t even realize that the car had stopped when Bucky had arrived at your place.  
“Y/N?” Bucky gazed over at you, “we’re here.”  
You just grunted at him and he laughed. Coming to your side of the car, he opened the door and undid your seatbelt just as you opened your eyes and looked at him.  
“Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?”  
You shook your head, “Mm okay,” you slurred.  
He helped you out of the car and you leaned on him as you walked into your building and into the elevator where your rode in silence. When you reached your apartment, you stumbled and Bucky grabbed you and carried you. For the second time that night, you merely burrowed your face into the crook of his neck but this time, you started placing kisses across his jaw and neck.  
Chuckling at your actions, he brought you to your room and put you gently on your bed.  
As he walked away, you made grabby hands at him, “Come back!” you whined making him laugh.  
“I’m just getting you some water and painkillers. I promise I’ll be right back.”  
While he was gone, you managed to undress yourself and put on a baggy t-shirt not bothering to put on bottoms, you had curled into a ball and were starting to doze off.  
Bucky came and sat next to you, “Sweetheart, drink some water.”  
He helped you to sit up and you drank the water, smiling at him after, “Thank you,” you murmured and he grinned at you.  
He moved to get up and you grabbed his arm, “Bucky? Stay with me?”  
Tilting his head, he gazed at you and nodded. Getting undressed so he was left in his boxers, he crawled into bed with you, “Turn around,” he instructed then pulled you flush against his chest.  
“Thank you for taking care of me,” you whispered.  
He pressed a kiss to your hair, “Always.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky in a club and things progress. After a one night stand, and he shows up at your work the next day, you find yourselves spending time together. Feelings are confessed and you’re seeing where things go when something happens at work and Bucky overeacts making you question if he’s hiding something from you so you have a girls’ night with a surprise ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's sad

When your alarm went off the next morning, your head was pounding and your mouth was dry. Rolling over, you found the water from the night before and, sitting up, you chugged it. You heard laughter and you flopped back down, covering your head with the pillow. “S not funny,” you muttered darkly.

“I dunno, it kinda is,” his voice was muffled because your head was under the pillow. He pulled it off your head, “How are you feeling?”

Glaring at him, you blinked the sleep from your eyes, “I hate everyone and everything.”

“Even me?”

Your gaze softened, “No. Surprisingly, I don’t hate you this morning. I would like you better if you made coffee while I showered,” you smiled at him.

Laughing again, Bucky got out of bed, “Yes ma’am,” and he sauntered off to the kitchen.

You showered and dressed, finding Bucky sitting at your kitchen table, eating cereal. He had fixed you some toast and a mug of coffee and you practically chugged it. Thankfully, he waited until the caffeine kicked in before speaking.

“What I wanna know is what possessed you to get so hammered on a Monday night?”

You could feel your face heating up in embarrassment and you prayed he would chalk it up to the hangover. You shrugged and he pressed on.

“Is it why you brushed me off last night? Cuz I’ll admit, I was surprised you didn’t want to get together.”

You wanted to talk to him, to tell him about your feelings but you didn’t know where to start so you shrugged again.

“Y/N? What’s going on? Did I do something to upset you?”

Shaking your head, you busied yourself eating your toast.

Bucky let out a sigh, “Look, you don’t have to tell me what’s going on but I’d hope that you can trust me enough to talk about things with.”

Swallowing hard, you took a deep breath to steady yourself, “I - I just don’t understand your reaction yesterday! You completely overreacted to my text and I don’t  _understand_  it. Why were you so worried about me? What did you think was  _happening_?”

You could see him retreat and you felt your shoulders slump down.

His gazed dropped, “I can’t explain myself. I’m sorry.”

You nodded at him, “Right. Okay.” You glanced at the clock, “I should get going. Thanks for helping me out last night.” Putting your dishes in the sink you could feel yourself withdrawing from him.

Bucky came up behind you and put his dishes in the sink, then he pulled you into his arms. You couldn’t help but stiffen up and you know he felt it. Resting his head on your shoulder, he sighed, “I’m sorry.”

You didn’t acknowledge his apology and he sighed again, walking away and letting himself out.

To say your day improved would be a lie. You had back to back clients again and while normally that would make your day go by quickly, you spent the entire day going over what happened this morning with Bucky.

When you finally took a break, you pulled out your phone. He hadn’t texted you once. You could feel your heart sink.  _What did this mean? Were you two done? You weren’t even in a relationship!_ Something about this felt so final and it made you sad. You sent Sharon a text: “Heading out for coffee. Let me know if you want anything.” Since you were closer to the back exit, you decided to head out that way. You passed one of the empty offices and you heard what sounded like machinery whirring. Thinking nothing of it, you went to open the exit when it flew open and Mr. Coulson was coming in.

“Y/N? What the hell are you doing back here?!” he thundered at you.

You were taken aback, “I’m just heading out for lunch? I - I’m sorry?” you offered.

He immediately pulled back, “Right right. Well next time, use the front door please.”

You looked at him confused, the back door was closer to the parking lot, “Okay…”

He nodded, “This door has been getting stuck lately. I need to take care of that.” He looked at his watch pointedly, “Hurry back.”

You got into your car, shaking.  _What the hell?_  Your thoughts immediately went to texting Bucky but you didn’t feel right given the circumstances of what was going on. You dropped your head to the steering wheel.  _Fuck! Y_ ou could feel your eyes welling up. You felt so lost, confused, and alone. The last time you felt this way was when you left Brock. You hated that you felt this way, that you had let Bucky in so quickly and that you had fallen so deeply for him. You banged your head a few more times for good measure, hoping you’d be able to knock some sense into it but all it did was aggravate your headache.

You got to the coffee shop and ordered the richest drink on the menu and you added a double chocolate chip cookie to you were waiting for your drink to be made when someone approached you. It was Bucky’s friend, Sam.

“Hey Y/N! I thought that was you. What brings you here?”

You merely raised a brow and he chuckled. Your name was called and he took in the extra whipped cream on your drink and he smiled gently at you. “Having a rough day?”

You nodded, “A bit, yeah.”

“Funny enough, so’s Bucky,” he busied himself fixing his coffee.

“Who’s fault is that?” you muttered darkly.

“Hey… give him a break, Bucky’s one of the good guys.”

You gave Sam a sad smile, “Yeah, I thought so, too. Have a good day, Sam.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky in a club and things progress. After a one night stand, and he shows up at your work the next day, you find yourselves spending time togher when feelings are confessed so you see where things go. When Bucky reacts to something that’s happened at your work, you question his reaction and when he can’t explain himself, you shut him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sad chapter

****When you got home from work, you immediately took a bubble bath hoping it would help you feel better. It didn’t, so you made yourself a tea and turned on your favourite movie hoping it would distract you. It was working until your phone went off with a text alert.

Bucky: Hi.

You took your time replying, you didn’t know what was going on.

You: Hi.

Bucky: I’m really sorry Y/N. I wish I could explain myself but I can’t right now. I just hope you can bear with me until then.

You: When will that be, Bucky? When you just so happen to decide that you can share whatever it is you’re hiding from me?

You couldn’t help being angry and it just came out.

Your phone rang.

“What?”

“Y/N hear me out,” he was begging, “There’s stuff going on at work right now and I can’t explain it but I promise you it will be over soon. I swear it!”

You sighed heavily, “I don’t know if I can wait for that Bucky. How is this fair to me?”

“It has nothing to do with you! It’s my stuff that’s the issue here. All I’m asking for is a bit of time. Give me until next week! That’s all I ask.”

“For now, right? Until something else comes up and you have to keep things from me again. I - I just don’t know if I can do this.”

“Let me come by. If we can talk in person you’ll -”

“I’ll just what? Understand? I’ll see your point of view?” you laughed humourlessly, “I’ve been there before, Bucky. I won’t go down that road again.”

“You’re punishing me for what he did! That’s not fair to me, Y/N. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?”

“I don’t even know you!” you shrieked into the phone. You were breathing heavily and Bucky was silent on the other end. “Bucky, we’ve spent a great few days together and yeah, we both wanted this to go somewhere but clearly, it can’t. This was a one night stand that went on for way too long.”

You could hear him swallowing hard, “Is that - is that what you think of us?”

You had started crying and you couldn’t answer him so he continued, “I don’t agree with you one bit, but… I’ll respect what you’re asking of me. I - I’m sorry it had to be like this.” He waited for you to respond but by that point, all that was coming out was gasps of air as you were crying, “Y/N,” his voice was strangled, “it doesn’t have to be this way.”

“I’m sorry Bucky,” you managed to croak out before hanging up.

Laying down on the couch, you curled up into a ball and cried.

You couldn’t manage to sleep that night, every time you closed your eyes, all you could picture was Bucky’s face which prompted fresh waves of tears. By the time your alarm went off the next morning, you were a wreck - your face was puffy, your eyes were bloodshot, and you knew that it was going to be a long day.

Arriveing at work, you ducked your head when walking into the building hoping Sharon wouldn’t notice you. Immediately, she called you to the front desk.

“Hey Y/N - wow. Are you okay?”

Smiling tightly at her, you nodded, “Had a rough night. What’s up?”

Tilting her head, she looked at you seriously, then motioned for you to come closer, “Did you have an issues with Mr. Coulson yesterday?”

You shook your head, no.

“They’re in the office again and I overheard your name come up a few times… just be careful? They seem to be unhappy with you lately.”

Your eyes widened and you sighed heavily; this was the proverbial icing on the cake.

Thanking Sharon, you basically locked yourself in your room for the day. You worked on your clients, but stayed in your room during your breaks not wanting to risk the wrath of either Mr. Coulson or Mr. Fury. The day couldn’t end soon enough.

At home that night, you wanted to talk with your friends but didn’t want to rehash everything so you opted to turn your phone on silent and tried to watch television. Hours later, when your eyes were tired enough for you to event attempt sleep, you trudged your way to bed. Mistakenly, you checked your phone as you were plugging it in and saw a bunch of missed texts from Bucky. Without even opening them, you deleted them, saving yourself the heartache.

The rest of your week was just as bad; you spent your workdays avoiding your bosses since you were now under their microscope and they seemed to be looking for reasons to discipline you. Your evenings were spent ignoring Bucky’s texts and phone calls. You did manage to send your friends a text letting them know that you were okay.

You: Things didn’t work out with Bucky.

Wanda: I am so sorry.

Natasha: Why?

You: Because. And I don’t want to talk about it.

Wanda: We’ll come by.

You: No. I just want to be alone. But thanks.

Natasha: Why did you end it? Are you punishing him for Brock’s wrongdoings? That’s not fair.

You: I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT It.

Natasha: FINE.

Natasha: I still love you, even though I think you’re making a big mistake. ❤ 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky in a club and things progress. After a one night stand, and he shows up at your work the next day, you find yourselves spending time together and feelings are confessed so you’re seeing where things. When Bucky overreacts to something that happens at your work, you question whether he’s hiding something from you. When he can’t answer, you end things but still have to treat him as a client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, kissing

Dragging yourself into work Saturday morning, you fortified yourself with an extra large coffee and chocolate chip muffin. Bucky wasn’t your first appointment this time, instead he had scheduled himself to be your last before closing so your morning appointments went without a hitch. The closer you got to his appointment time though, the more nervous you got - dropping your lotion, forgetting to turn on the music, with the client before Bucky, you forgot to get her the labelled water bottle you were instructed to hand out after every massage.

You had asked Sharon to let you know when Bucky had arrived but you hadn’t heard from her so you made your way to the front desk where you found Sharon and Bucky chatting. When they saw you coming over, Sharon looked at the time.

“Oh shoot! I didn’t realize what time it was! Sorry Y/N!”

You smiled at her, “It’s fine.” Turning to Bucky, you gave him an awkward smile hoping Sharon wouldn’t pick up on it, “Hey Bucky,” you tried to keep your voice neutral.

“Hey,” his tone was safe but you could see that he looked as tired and worn out as you felt. This was obviously taking a toll on him, too.

As you turned to walk away, Sharon called after you, “Remember that you’re locking up tonight, okay Y/N? I’m heading out soon.”

 _Shit_. You had forgotten about that. “Thanks for reminding me. I completely forgot.” Motioning for Bucky to go ahead, you returned to Sharon’s desk and picked up the keys, “Enjoy your weekend,” you smiled at her.

When you got to your room, Bucky was sitting on the table with his head in his hands. He looked up when you entered.

“Hi,” he said softly.

You nodded at him, “Hi.”

“I missed you.”

Your eyes welled with tears and you turned your back to him, pretending to be busy with your paperwork, “I can’t do this, Bucky. I can’t.”

“I’m sorry,” you almost didn’t hear him.

Turning back to him, you smiled sadly, “Me too.” You cleared your throat, “Are we working on the same issues this week?”

He nodded, “Yeah, and I’ve been getting really bad headaches. Haven’t slept much this week. Any way you can help me with that?”

You nodded, heading towards the door, “Strip down but this time, lie facing up.”

When you returned, he had done as you asked. You pulled your chair to his head and looked down at him. His eyes were staring at you and it was unnerving, “This’ll be easier if you close your eyes. And it might hurt a bit.”

You began to massage his jaw and cheek and he grimaced, stiffening up.

“Do you clench your jaw?”

He grunted and you stopped your fingers, giving him a chance to breathe and talk.

“Yeah, but more so lately. That fuckin’  _hurts_ ,” he muttered.

You continued your work, “Yeah, everything’s super tight.” You ended up spending more time than you had anticipated on his face. Before you asked him to turn over, your fingertips as light as feathers, you gently ran your fingers over his forehead, down his cheeks, and across his jaw trying to commit his features to memory. You felt yourself getting choked up so you asked him to turn over and you held up the sheet to give him some privacy.

He looked up at you, blue eyes startling you, “Thank you.”

You smilked, “Just doing my job,” and his eyes darkened a fraction.

You worked on his shoulder and upper back then finished with his lower back. Just like after the first massage, you let him know to be careful when getting up but as you walked away he grabbed at your hand and you let him hold it, just for a split second. Hurrying out of the room, you leaned against the door. You missed him so badly. This made no sense - you had only known him for a few days and yet you missed him so much.

When you returned to the room, Bucky was standing by your desk, not touching or looking at anything, just standing there.

Placing the water bottle down on your desk, you spoke softly, “I’ll see you next Saturday then.”

He didn’t even turn around, “I’ll walk you out.”

“I have to clean up.”

“I’ll help.”

“No.”

He finally turned to look at you and when he spoke, his voice had an edge to it that you hadn’t heard from him before,  “I’m waiting for you. I can either help you, wait in here, or wait outside for you, but I’m not leaving until you’re sitting in your car. Deal with it.” He crossed his arms.

Rolling your eyes, you began to strip the sheet off the table, “Fine.” You worked in silence and Bucky stayed out of your way but he held true to his word and waited until you were done.

Waiting just outside the door for you as you locked up, he walked you to your car waiting until you started it. Then without giving you another glance, he walked away.

You watched him walk to his car but drove away before he started it. You were a mess. You just wanted to get home and forget all about this week. You were hoping to be able to get some sleep knowing you had Sunday off, you planned on staying in your pajamas all day long and not leaving your place until Monday morning.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, not that it went quickly but you did nothing - you had a movie on but you weren’t paying it least bit of attention. You heard your phone vibrate a few times but couldn’t be bothered to check it. It was about time for bed when your land line rang and you jumped. No one called you on the land line.

“Where the  _fuck_  is your phone?”

“Hello, Natasha.”

“Answer my question Y/N.”

“I’m ignoring all calls and texts. Why? You scared the shit out of me! No one calls the landline!”

“Yeah, well, check your phone and call Bucky.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No Y/N. He called me and he needs to get in touch with you. He said he’s left his wallet at your work and he needs it so call him,” she sounded really annoyed.

“Is that why you called?”

Natasha paused and when she spoke, her voice was softer, “I’m worried about you, Y/N. You know I love you and just want the best for you.”

You sighed, “I know Nat. I love you, too. I’ll call him now.”

You grabbed your cell and saw that you had a dozen missed texts and phone calls from Bucky, Nat, and Wanda. Sighing heavily, you called him.

“Thank God, Y/N! I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for hours!”

“Sorry. Nat just called me. What’s the problem?”

“I think I left my wallet in your office. Well, that’s the only place it can be because I had it going in and now I don’t.”

“Okay.”

“Is there anyway we can pick it up?”

“Tonight? Bucky do you realize what time it is?”

“Well, I did call you before.”

You couldn’t help but smile, “That’s true. Can it wait until tomorrow? Or do you need it right away?

“Tomorrow’s fine. I’ll pick you up around ten.”

“No need to pick me up. We can meet there.”

“Come on, Y/N. The least I can do is pick you up. Especially since you’re having to go to work on your day off,” his voice turned sing songy, “I’ll even pick up coffee first.”

“You know my weakness,” you teased.

Bucky cleared his throat, “Thank you, Y/N. See you tomorrow.”

After hanging up with you, Bucky immediately called Steve, “i just got off the phone with Y/N. We’ll be heading in shortly after ten.”

Steve sighed, “Are you sure there’s no way we can do this without involving a civilian?”

“She’s already on their radar, might as well use it to our advantage.”

“Wow. That sounds a bit harsh.”

Even though Steve couldn’t see him, Bucky shrugged, “The sooner this is done, the sooner I can come clean and try to repair the damage that I’ve done. Have the team set up around the perimeter and I’ll give the signal when it’s go time.”

Steve chuckled, “I thought I was the lead on this one. Are you going to let Y/N know what’s going on before you go in?”

“No. If the tip turns out to be untrue, it’ll compromise everything and put her in danger. The less she knows going in, the better.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Good night Steve.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky in a club and things progress. After a one night stand, and he shows up at your work the next day, you find yourselves spending time together and feelings are confessed so you’re seeing where things. When Bucky overreacts to something that happens at your work, you question whether he’s hiding something from you. When he can’t answer, you end things but still have to treat him as a client but when he asks you for a favour, you can’t help but agree to helping him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing, BIG ACTION! this is the climax of the story… (i really hope you all like it!)

S ****omehow you managed sleep Saturday night and you felt a bit better Sunday morning. You were ready and waiting for Bucky to arrive so you fired off a text to your friends.

You: I’m sorry I’ve been so distant. I’m a bad person.

Natasha: Welcome to the land of the living, my dear.

Wanda: Why are you up this early?

You: Going with Bucky to pick up his wallet.

Natasha: Will you talk to him?

You: I can’t promise. I’ve mastered the art of avoidance.

Natasha: NO SHIT

Wanda: LOL

Wanda: We love you anyway.

You: … wish me luck? I’m … nervous.

Natasha: Good luck. Just… be honest with yourself.

Bucky texted you next: Hey, I’m here

You looked at yourself in the mirror and took a deep breath before heading out.

He was leaning against his car holding a takeaway cup of coffee, smiling cautiously when he saw you. You couldn’t help the smile that crossed your face and for a split second, you allowed yourself to forget about the secrets and dishonesty that was between the two of you. As you approached him, it hit you full force and you faltered in your steps making Bucky frown as he reached his hand out to steady you.

“Morning, Bucky,” you said, taking the coffee from him.

“Morning, Y/N.” He turned and got into the car so you did the same, both of you putting your coffees in the cupholders to put on your seatbelts.

The two of you drove in silence when Bucky spoke, “Thanks for doing this. I know it’s a pain in the butt but I really appreciate it.”

Nodding, you took a sip of your coffee, “No problem. I really don’t mind. It’s… nice to see you again.”

You looked over at him and saw his jaw tick.

You both reached for your coffees at that moment, hands brushing against each other and neither of you moved, frozen in that moment until Bucky took his hand away, rubbing it across his jaw, letting out a small sigh.

“Are we - are we gonna talk about things?” you asked, quietly.

Bucky shook his head, “No.” He looked at you from the corner of his eye, “Not yet. I don’t want to get into things in this small space,” he began to pull the car into the parking lot, looking for a space to park,  “Are there usually this many cars here on Sunday?”

You looked around, “Actually, yeah, a lot of people use this parking lot on the weekend because of the laundromat in the next unit.”

“Hmm.”

You rummaged through your purse for your keys and Bucky got out of the car, coming to open the door for you.

“Which door are you using? The front or the back?”

“Dammit! I need to clean my bag!” you were completely distracted, unable to find your keys, “Uh, the front. I got in trouble for using the back door the other day - it gets stuck or something but I got yelled at - “ you stopped having reached the front door, “That’s funny. The door’s unlocked. Shit! Did I forget to lock it last night?!” You moved to pull it open when Bucky held up his hand, stopping you.

“You locked it.” He tapped something in his left ear, “I’m going in, be ready in three… yeah, well, I’ll try but you’ve talked to her. She’s pretty stubborn,” he gave you a wry smile. “Any way I can convince you to go back to the car and leave?”

A chill ran down your spine and you shook your head, “Bucky? Wh-What’s going on?” your voice was low.

He let out a heavy sigh, “Whatever you do, stay behind me. And don’t talk. Got it?” His tone left no room for argument.

You nodded, feeling the fear settle in your bones.

He slowly pushed open the door and pulled out a gun.

“You have a gun?!” you scream-whispered at him.

He glared at you, “No talking,” and you nodded.

Bucky looked around the room and tapped his ear again, “All clear. Going to the back. Send backup.”

You stepped closer to Bucky, grabbing the back of his jacket and he looked over at you, giving you a reassuring smile.

Walking slowly to the back, Bucky held his gun up, leading the way. You heard the same machinery whirring that you heard the other day and realized Bucky was walking towards that door. Before you had a chance to process things, he threw the door open, “NYPD, freeze!”

Everthing that happened next was a blur. The building swarmed with people wearing NYPD jackets, all carrying guns in front of them, surrounding Mr. Fury, Mr. Coulson, and four other men, one of whom looked really familiar.

“Put your hands where we ca see them!” Bucky shouted.

Mr. Fury and Mr. Coulson stood there, raising their hands; the four other men did the same.

You watched as Steve and Sam, and four other police officers,  walked over to Mr. Fury, Mr. Coulson, and the others and put them in handcuffs. You realized you had recognized one of them men as the waiter at your cafe.

Bucky put his gun away and moved you to the side of the room to sit in a chair so you weren’t in the way.

Crouching down in front of you, he gently took your face in his hands and turned you so you were looking at him, “Stay right here,” he was using that no-nonsense tone again.

As he walked away, you took a moment to look around, trying to make sense of what was happening. You watched as Mr. Fury and Mr. Coulson and their associates were lead out of the room in handcuffs; Steve and Sam both gave you apologetic looks as they made their way past you. You noticed that there were machines that looked like printers and they looked to be printing money.

Bucky returned to you carrying a blanket and a bottle of water. He wrapped the blanket around your shoulders and handed you the water, “Drink this, please. I’ll be right back.” Watching you to make sure you were listening, he made sure you took a sip before walking away to talk with Steve.

You watched them talking and it looked quite animated; you noticed that every so often, they’d look over at you. After a while, Bucky made his way over to you.

“Let’s get you home,” he held out his hand to help you up but you ignored it, standing on your own.

You wrapped the blanket tighter around your shoulders and made your way to Bucky’s car where you got in.

Before he started the car, Bucky looked over at you, “Are we gonna talk about things?”

You shook your head, “No. Not yet,” and you spent the car ride in silence, lost in your thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky in a club and things progress. After a one night stand, and he shows up at your work the next day, you find yourselves spending time together and feelings are confessed so you’re seeing where things. When Bucky overreacts to something that happens at your work, you question whether he’s hiding something from you. When he can’t answer, you end things but still have to treat him as a client. But when he asks for a favour, you can’t help but agree to help him when things go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, reader in shock  
> Notes: Only one more chapter

When you arrived home, you barely waited for Bucky to put the car in park before jumping out, practically running to your apartment.

“Y/N! Wait!” he quickly caught up with you, grabbing your arm, “I’m not going to push you to talk about things but let me come in with you; you’re in shock.”

Shaking him off, your face frowning, “Bucky, I - I need some time to … process this!”

Grabbing your arms, he pulled you to him, “I know sweetheart, I know, but let me just take care of you. That’s it. I promise we don’t have to talk or anything.”

He was right, you were in shock; you slumped against him, letting him hold you up and you let out a small whimper.

Holding you in his arms, he tucked you into him, resting his head on yours, he rubbed soothing circles on your back, “Let’s go inside and I’ll fix you some tea, let you relax for a bit, okay? Come on sweetheart.”

Taking your keys from you, Bucky lead you inside and into the elevator; he kept his arm around you, rubbing your arm. When you got to your apartment, he brought you to the couch, sitting you down, he took the blanket off and brought you the throw from your room. He immediately went to put the kettle on then came right back to you. He sat on your coffee table, facing you, leaning forward but giving you your space.

You looked at him, “So… you’re a cop?”

He nodded.

“And… my bosses… not such good guys?”

Bucky shook his head, “No.”

“And… I’m out of a job?”

He grimaced, “Yeah.”

You busied yourself with a loose thread on the throw, eyes filling with tears, “Is this - is this why you got close to me?” you hated how small you sounded.

“God, no!” he grabbed your hands, holding them, “No, sweetheart, meeting you at the club was a coincidence. I had the appointments set up weeks in advance, that was how I was going to infiltrate but things changed when we met.”

“So, you used me?”

You both jumped when the kettle went off, “Not exactly,” going to your kitchen, Bucky made you a tea and brought it to you, “I didn’t use you. I mean, today with the wallet thing, yeah, I used your job as a way to show up today; we knew about the drop and I needed a plausible way to get in there, but other than that, I have never used you for the job.”

You stared at him for a few moments, “This was the reason for the secrets?”

He nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to, so badly, but I couldn’t put you at risk. It was enough that you made it on their radar - “

“That’s why you reacted so crazily when I said I had to talk to you the other day!”

He nodded, flushing, “Yeah. I was worried that they had found out about us but also that they thought you were involved. I didn’t want you involved. It was dangerous.”

You nodded and took a sip of your tea, “This is a lot to process. I - I don’t know what to think.”

Bucky looked at you seriously, “Y/N, I meant it when I said this has the potential to be something. I’m not asking for an answer now, but… please don’t give up on us because of this. That’s all I ask.”

You nodded again, standing up, “I think I need some time to be alone.”

You walked him to the door and he turned to you, taking your face in his hands, “Y/N, these past few days where I couldn’t be with you were the worst. I’ve never felt so… empty.” He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and left you standing there.

After a hot shower and another tea, you texted your friends.

You: Bucky’s a cop.

Natasha: WHAT?!

Wanda: WHAT?!

You: Yeah. He was undercover to bust my BOSSES BECAUSE OF MONEY LAUNDERING.

Your phone rang.

“It’s Nat. And I’ve got Wanda on threeway. That is not something you say in a text!”

You chuckled drily, “Yeah, sorry.”

“So Bucky’s a police officer! Research my ass!”

“Yeah. And I’m out of a job because they made their bust today! He only pretended to have left his wallet but… he… said some things,” you couldn’t help sniffling, your eyes filling with tears.

“We’re coming over.”

They were there within the hour with ice cream and chocolate.

You laughed when you saw them, you could always count on them.

They pulled you in for a hug, “Ice cream first, then we talk.”

You scooped some ice cream into bowls then you all sat down in your living area.

Wanda spoke, “What did he say, Y/N?”

“He - he explained why he had to keep it from me which made complete sense. Before he left, he said that he’s been miserable without me. That he had never felt so empty.”

Wanda covered her mouth with her hands and Nat’s eyes filled with tears.

“Oh my god, Y/N. That’s so beautiful,” sighed Wanda, “What are you going to do?”

“I have no idea.”

Natasha spoke up, “Y/N, you were miserable without him. Even though you guys haven’t known each other for long you have that connection. We all can see it. And now that he’s being honest with you, there won’t be any more secrets or deception.” She put down her ice cream, “I can’t tell you what to do but I think you know what you should do.”

Biting your lip, you nodded.


	17. Chapter 17 - The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky in a club and things progress. After a one night stand, and he shows up at your work the next day, you find yourselves spending time together and feelings are confessed so you’re seeing where things. When Bucky overreacts to something that happens at your work, you question whether he’s hiding something from you. When he can’t answer, you end things but still have to treat him as a client. But when he asks you for a favour, you can’t help but agree. Unfortunately, things go awry and you have to decide what to do about your ‘relationship’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some future jumps.  
> Warnings: Swearing, kissing, alcohol use.  
> Thank you all so very much for reading this! It really means a lot to me <3

  
You let yourself sleep in Monday morning; since your friends had left super late and you had nowhere to be with no job, you allowed yourself that luxury.  
After a strong cup of coffee, you sent Bucky a text: I’d like to see you if you’re free.  
Bucky: I’ll come by in an hour.  
You wandered around your apartment, tidying up little things here and there just to keep yourself busy and when Bucky buzzed up to announce his arrival, you found yourself nervous to face him.  
Opening your door, you found him standing there looking nervous, as well.  
“Hi,” you offered a tentative smile, “Come in.”  
Following you in, you turned to face him and couldn’t help but be reminded of the first time he was in your space - he had a way of commanding the space he was in in a non-threatening way.  
“I’m glad you came,” you started, softly.  
“Y/N, there was no way I wouldn’t,” he smiled at you, waiting for you to say your piece.  
You nodded, “Okay.”  
“Okay?” he looked confused.  
“Okay,” you smiled, “I’m not going to give up on whatever this is because of what happened. I’d like to try this.”  
“Oh, thank God!” his relief was palpable. Bucky walked towards you, pulling you into his arms and kissing you hard. When he finally broke away, he held you tightly, “I had a whole speech prepared in case you were going to say something else.”  
You raised a brow at him, “Really? That was your plan?”  
He nodded, “That and I was going to kiss you senseless until you changed your mind.”  
You laughed, “Just promise me, no more secrets, no deception, okay?”  
“I promise. No more secrets.”  
SIX MONTHS LATER  
You found yourself taking a deep breath to steady yourself before opening the door. You had a room filled with your favourite people and you were nervous. Bucky found you before you headed in.  
“Hey,” he wrapped his arms around you, “Are you okay?”  
You nodded, tugging on the neckline of your shirt, and biting your lip, “I’m so nervous. They’re gonna want me to make a speech. I hate that!”  
“Well, you’re in charge here so just say a quick thank you and be done with it,” he pressed a kiss to your lips, then pulled your shirt off your shoulder exposing the small tattoo you had just recently gotten, “It looks really good, sweetheart.”  
“Yeah? It’s not ….tacky?” you motioned to the tattoo, a small heart with two hands circling it.  
He chuckled, “It’s beautiful like you, but more importantly, it’s meaningful to you. Now, let’s go! Everyone’s waiting for you!”  
He opened the door and you followed to the sounds of clapping and cheering.  
You couldn’t help but tear up. Someone handed you a glass of champagne and Bucky tapped his glass to get everyone’s attention.  
“Uh, hi everyone,” you began, clearly nervous. “Everyone knows that I don’t love speaking in crowds so I’ll be quick. I just want to thank you all for being here tonight. It means a lot to me that you came out to support my grand opening. Thanks to all the hard work from a lot of people, I was able to open months ahead of schedule. Thank you everyone, but most importantly, I have to thank Bucky who, even though he put me out of a job,” everyone chuckled and Bucky turned red, “has been my rock in opening up this place,” you turned to him, “Thank you, love.” Raising your glass in the air, “Thank you everyone, I love you all. Cheers!” you downed your champagne.  
Bucky came to you, “Sweetheart, this was all you.”  
You smiled at him, “Bucky, you helped my dream come true. Without you, I wouldn’t have done this. So thank you.”  
“Free massages for life?” he smirked at you and you laughed.  
TWO YEARS LATER  
You: Guys, something’s up with Bucky.  
Natasha: What now?  
You: I’m serious! Things have been…off lately. I think he’s hiding something from me.  
Wanda: Why? What makes you think that?  
You: For the past two weeks, he’s been secretive. Saying he’s working long hours and helping Steve with a case.  
Natasha: So? That’s not out of the ordinary.  
You: No, but … I have a feeling something’s going on!  
Natasha: Natasha: Y/N NO. Stop it. YOU’RE CRAZY  
Wanda: Has he ever given you cause for worry?  
You: …  
Natasha: EXACTLY. Wait until he comes home, then talk to him.  
You: FINE.  
You prepared dinner while you waited for Bucky to arrive but when you noticed that he was later than usual, you called Steve.  
“Hey Steve, is Bucky still there?”  
“Hey, Y/N. No, I haven’t seen Bucky all day.”  
You were silent and Steve realized he had said something wrong.  
“Shit! Y/N, just - fuck - promise me you’ll hear him out, okay?”  
“Steve, what the fuck is going on? Why would Bucky tell me he was with you when he’s clearly not?!” you could hear your voice getting louder when Bucky himself grabbed your phone out of your hand; you didn’t hear him let himself in.  
“Hey, Steve? Yeah, I’m here. … Uh huh,” he was smiling at you, “Yeah… I know,” he rolled his eyes, “Yeah… yeah, I’ll let you know.” He disconnected the phone call.  
“Hi sweetheart,” he tried to pull you in for a hug but you smacked his hands away.  
“Don’t ‘hi sweetheart’ me! Where the hell have you been? Steve said he hasn’t seen you all day!” You were spitting nails; crossing your arms you continued, “I knew something was going on! You’ve been secretive lately! Oh my god, you haven’t been working extra hours with Steve, have you?!”  
This entire time, Bucky stood in front of you, smiling at you, waiting calmly and patiently for you to finish your ranting. When it seemed that you weren’t stopping anytime soon, he dropped to the ground on one knee.  
“What are you doing?! Get up! What the - “  
He held out a beautiful diamond ring and that shut you right up.  
“Y/N, I love you. So much. My life is nothing without you. Will you marry me?”  
You stared at him in shock and he looked nervous. After a few moments, you found your voice, “Is this what’s been going on?”  
He nodded, “I had Steve design the ring but I’ve spent the past few weeks meeting with a jeweller. This isn’t how I planned on doing this but I picked up the ring tonight and couldn’t wait.” He bit his lip, “Y/N?”  
You looked into his eyes, “Yes, I’ll marry you.” You grinned at him, eyes filling with tears, “Oh my God, yes!”  
With shaking fingers, Bucky put the ring on your finger then he stood up and pulled you into his arms for a loving kiss.  
Looking into your eyes, Bucky spoke softly, “Two years ago, I promised you no more secrets, but I hope you forgive me for this one.”   
You held your hand out, watching how the ring sparkled in the light, “You’re forgiven.” You looked at him, “Oh God, when people ask how you proposed, what are we gonna tell them?! We can’t tell them I was yelling at you!”  
Bucky chuckled, “Sweetheart, everything about our relationship has been unorthodox. Why would this be any different?”


End file.
